Frenemies? Discontinued
by DivineBitterness
Summary: Neko has a pretty odd life, and she uses the woods as her escape. But she meets a weird family called the Sohma's living there. How does THIS change her life?  OKAY, THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED. I'M REDOING IT.
1. Forest Home

**I know I'm working on a Harry Potter story, too, but I'm kind of stuck at the moment... XP I need to look up some more things about it before I can go on. I'm working as fast as I can, but I decided to also start writing another story while waiting. I AM SO SORRY! But please read and review this story!**

**I do not own anyone in this story except for Neko and her parents.**

* * *

"NEEEEKOOO!" Neko cringed at the shrill voice of her mother screaming for her. She hated her name, but mainly because of all the nicknames she got from it. _Why oh why did they have to name me _Neko_?! I am _not_ a cat!_ She shut the book she was reading before sliding down the banister with her long reddish brown hair flying out behind her. It wasn't much fun anymore, so she only did it because it pissed off her parents more than most things would. "WHERE ARE YOU -" She was walking out of the kitchen while Neko was sliding down. She stood there and glared at her, making her smirk in satisfaction. She leapt off the thin wooden rail and bowed. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT?! YOU COULD FALL AND BREAK SOMETHING! HAVE YOU EVEN _NOTICED_ HOW MANY EXPENSIVE AND VALUABLE VASES THERE ARE AROUND HERE?!" She screamed at her, making her cringe slightly. _Same mother as always. Only worried about her precious vases! Not even worried about me._ She thought bitterly, her smirk disappearing.

"What do you want, Stephany?" Neko asked, venom dripping from her words. She hated calling the woman who gave her birth 'Mom', so she just called her by her first name: Stephany. "Is it something important or are you just going to blame me for something that I didn't do, _again_?" Stephany gasped as if she had just stabbed her, making Neko roll her eyes. "Oh, shut-up, you know you always do that. Don't try to act all innocent and crap."

"How _dare_ you! I was simply going to tell you about your new school, but I won't tell you now since you've acted so... so _rude_!" She acted as if Neko had personally offended her, even if she was just faking it. "You can just go back up to your room and think about what you said! And _no supper for you tonight_!" She shrugged and walked back up the stairs, making sure she touched each vase on the way up, making her mother cringe at the high-pitched chime they made when she tapped them.

Neko walked in to her room and shut the door. She walked to her window, opened it up, and jumped out. She landed in the bush they had planted under her window - which was very useful to her when she wanted to get out - and jumped over their fence and in to her neighbor's yard. They were never home, so she didn't have to worry about getting caught.

She walked out their front gate and headed to the one place she could never be found - the forest. Neko loved nature and the feel of being free.

She took trails used only by animals, and she had once found a trail with little rat-like feet. She thought it was odd but shrugged it off. She found it again, but it looked as though it had been used more recently. She followed it, ignoring the branches that tugged at her hair and clothes, and soon came to a beautiful home. In the front there was an orange-haired boy fighting with a boy that had dark gray hair.

"HEY!" Neko shouted, gaining the gray-haired boy's attention. The orange-haired boy was about to punch him, but the other one grabbed his fist. "Why the hell are you two fighting?!" She asked, beginning to walk towards them. "There's rarely ever a good reason to fight, you know." The boy with gray hair dropped the other boy's fist.

"We were simply sparring," The gray haired boy said softly. He sounded sort of shy, but by the way they were fighting it didn't act shy and it certainitly didn't _look_ like sparring to her. "Why are you on Sohma property?" He asked her quietly, making Neko strain to hear him.

"Oh, I didn't know this was private property," She replied, quite shocked. "I saw a rat trail and was curious to see where it went. Do you by any chance have a rat problem?"

"Yes!" The orange haired boy spat. For some reason he glared at the gray haired boy. Neko just realized he had purple eyes. They were like hers, except a little darker. The orange haired boy had brownish orange eyes. She couldn't tell which color exactly because of the way his hair shaded and covered some of his face.

"Shut-up, baka neko," The gray haired boy said, making her angry. When she saw the orange haired boy get upset, she realized he wasn't talking to her, but to him.

"Shaddup, kuso osoi," The orange haired boy said heatedly. "Whanna fight?!"

Neko giggled. She couldn't help herself. They just sounded so funny when they called each other animal names. The orange haired boy turned to glare at her. "What about you?!" He earned a punch on the top of his head from a taller man with black hair and brown eyes.

"Kyo, Kyo, Kyo," He said, shaking his head sadly. "Always trying to start a fight with someone, even a pretty young lady like this one." That comment earned a glare from Neko.

"I'm sorry about the two of them. I'm Yuki Sohma," The boy with gray hair said. He looked ready to run or cringe when he said that, but she had no idea why. The name sounded vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't get it right. Then it clicked!

"I think I heard some girls in a school uniform talking about you! I think they called you... 'Prince Yuki'. Am I right?" Neko asked. "I guess so," She said, smiling slightly when he cringed. "It's fine, I don't even know you. I'm Neko Takeshi." The boy with orange hair - who she assumed was Kyo - looked up at her strangely. "What? Are you going to come up with a nickname for me, too?" She spat.

Yuki chuckled softly, but didn't explain. Instead, he continued with introductions. "The ill-tempered baka neko -" Again, she felt angry for a split second with the use of her name "- is Kyo, and the pervert behind him is Shigure," He said, not sounding as soft and timid as before.

"Well, I'm sorry for trespassing Yuki-san, Kyo-san, and Shigure-san. I really should be getting home before my baka parents send out the police," Neko said, sighing. "I guess we might meet up again, if I wander back here. Bye!" She waved to them before sprinting through the trees, following the rat trail backwards. She walked back into her neighbor's yard, jumped over the fence, and used the old bricks in her house to climb back to her room.

"NEEEEKOOOO!" She cringed at her mother's shrill voice, but didn't go out of her room this time. Instead, she walked to her bathroom to start fixing herself up.

"WHAT DO YOU NEED, STEPHANY?!" She screamed back, pulling twigs and leaves from her hair and cleaning small scrapes on her face. She found it very handy to wear jeans and a jacket all the time, even in the summer.

"YOUR DAD'S TAKING YOU TO SCHOOL TOMORROW, BUT FROM THEN ON YOU'LL HAVE TO WALK, GOT THAT?!" She shouted. Neko heard a faint 'Hey!' of protest from her father - Jake - and figured her mother hadn't talked to him about it before screaming it to her.

"WHATEVER!" She replied, continuing to clean her cuts out before getting ready to bed. She took a quick shower because her parents always hated her taking evening showers but she hated getting up early to take morning showers. She towel dried her long hair before looking at the clock - 10:59 pm.

Neko fell asleep, thinking of the odd Sohma family and of the rat trail that had led her to them. She thought everything meant something, and that everything happened for a reason. There used to only be one thing she couldn't figure out, but now there were two. One, why did she have to have this horrible family? Two, why was it a _rat_ track and why did it lead her to the Sohma family?


	2. New School

**I'm going to keep with multiple short chapters, so each chapter is going to be at least 1,000 words and less than 2,000 words. If I write more than that then I probably couldn't find a good place to end the chapter. XD**

**Thanks for the awesome review! It really made me happy! ^,^**

**I still only own Neko and her parents! ^,^**

* * *

Neko woke up to her old alarm buzzing. It was an uneven buzzing since she'd had it since she was six. Her parents refused to buy her anything new. "HURRY UP AND GET READY SO I CAN GET TO WORK!" She cringed at her father's loud voice so early in the morning. She slumped out of bed and got ready for the day. She was about to take out black skinny jeans and a red T when she noticed a school uniform. She shuddered when she saw the blue mini-skirt. She didn't care about the rest of the uniform that looked like a sailor suit. She _hated_ skirts, and this one was a mini-skirt! She pulled out the uniform and changed into it. She felt exposed and her legs were cold. "GET DOWN HERE BEFORE I LEAVE YOU!" He shouted again. Neko pulled on the high-socks her mother had put with the outfit and pulled on her shoes before running downstairs, bag over her shoulder.

"I'm here, I'm here!" She shouted before either of her parents could yell at her again. "Just get me to school so this day can be over and done with," She growled.

The car ride was pretty uneventful to her, since she had to stare out the window and memorize the way to her school. And unfortunately, it was a long ride, so she knew it'd be an even _longer_ walk.

"Bye, Jake," Neko said while getting out of the car. She practically _felt_ all eyes turn to look at her. She scanned the crowd, hoping to see a girl that _wasn't_ glaring at her or a boy that _wasn't_ drooling. She saw one that looked vaguely familiar. He had dark gray hair and his eyes were... she waited patiently for him to turn around. They were purple! _It's Yuki-san!_ Neko walked over to him.

"Hello, Neko-san," Yuki greeted in his usual soft voice. "I didn't know you go here. I haven't seen you around."

"I just started today. My baka parents decided to switch schools. And in the middle of the school year, too!" She replied, trying not to shout at him. She felt glares like daggers in the back of her head. She resisted the temptation to turn around, because she knew it'd be girls that were jealous of her. "So, I'm guessing you're the popular boy of this school?"

Neko heard a snort from behind her, and twirled around to see Kyo. She forgot about her skirt, making her blush when she remembered that skirts fly up when you spin. _I hope it didn't flip up!_ "Him? Popular?" Kyo snorted again. She was about to reply when he continued. "He's their drug! That's why most of them show up here." She turned to look at Yuki for confirmation. He was eyeing a particular group of girls. One was tall with long brown hair and brown eyes, one kind of short with lighter brown hair and light brown eyes, another was also kind of short with short reddish-brown hair like Neko with blue eyes, and the fourth was about her height with short black hair that flipped at the end and hazel eyes. (**Sorry if I got those descriptions wrong!**) She supposed Kyo was right by the way Yuki stood, ready to run.

She stepped up behind him and leaned close to his ear while Kyo watched, slightly intrigued. "Prince Yuki?" She said softly, but really close to his ear. He jumped and turned around with his purple eyes wide. Neko started laughing. She could hear Kyo in the background laughing, too. "Re_lax_, Yuki-san! It was only me!" She said through her laughter. He seemed to relax a bit.

Then Yuki's eyes snapped to Kyo, who was still laughing. "Shut-up, baka neko." Neko flinched a little at the harshness of what he had said.

Kyo stopped laughing and met Yuki's cold purple eyes with his own cold orange ones. "You wanna fight, kuso osoi?!" He shouted. Neko stepped back, ready to yell at them but not wanting to get hit by the first punch.

"KYO-SAN! YUKI-SAN!" She shouted. The group of girls turned to glare daggers at her, but she paid them no mind. "Must you two _always_ fight? You're like a cat and mouse! Actually, why _do_ you guys call each other that? Is it because of how you two act? Kyo-san bristles at everything and Yuki-san is as quiet as a mouse, but how did this rivalry start? Seriously, it's kind of annoying." Neko stood there with her arms crossed, tapping her foot and waiting for an explanation. She hoped for their sakes it was a good one.

"We'll explain it later," Kyo muttered, pulling away from Yuki and scratching his neck nervously.

"Yes, later," Yuki said after Kyo. "Now then, Neko-san, do you know where your homeroom is? I could go get your schedule with you then show you around a bit before homeroom starts." She smiled happily and nodded. "Good, then come on."

He lead her to the front office to get her schedule. "What about Kyo-san? Are we just going to leave him there or something?" Neko asked him curiously.

"He does his own thing. Sometimes he doesn't even show up to class." Yuki looked at her schedule and smiled. "Looks like you have homeroom with us, Neko-san." She clapped happily. "Alright, alright, let me show you around the school before we go to homeroom."

"Alright!" Neko replied eagerly. She turned around without looking and ran right in to Kyo. Her arms went out to break her fall, and she took Kyo down with her, so they were in an awkard hugging position on the ground. There was a puff of orange smoke that made Neko cough and blind. She waved it away and instead of seeing Kyo she saw an adorable cat on Kyo's clothes. "Where did Kyo go, where did this come from, and _why the hell are his clothes off_?!"

* * *

**Please review! ^,^ I'm working really hard on the HArry Potter story right now, so please just bear with me!**


	3. Discovery

**I promise I am working on my Harry Potter story. I finished my research, but now I have stupid writer's block. Hopefully writing more will help make it go away. Please read and review! ^,^**

* * *

"Well?" Neko asked Yuki, looking from the orange cat to Yuki and back. "I'm waiting for an answer here! There was a puff of orange smoke, then Kyo-san disapeared and there's now a pile of his clothes with an orange cat on top!"

She watched Yuki, who looked like he was about to explain when there was another puff of choking orange smoke. Suddenly, the orange cat was gone and in its place was a naked Kyo. She screamed and shielded her eyes.

"What the hell just happened here?!" She shouted at the two of them when Kyo was decent and back in his clothes. "This is making no sense at _all_!" Before Neko could yell at them any more, the bell rang and the office lady shooed them out of there and to class. _How did she not _notice_ what just happened?!_

*sheep**ox**rat**tiger**rabbit**dragon**snake**horse**monkey**rooster**dog**boar**cat**god*

The rest of the day Neko sat at the back of the room, Kyo was nowhere to be seen, and Yuki was constantly surronded by fan girls. She noticed most of the time it was the small group of four girls she had seen that morning. When the two of them were walking out of school, Neko brought up what had happened, determined to get an answerf out of Yuki.

"What is going on, Yuki-san? There's orange smoke, then an orange cat and Kyo-san's empty clothes. Then, there's _another_ puff of orange smoke and Kyo-san's back _naked_ and the cat's gone!" She said, trying not to shout.

Yuki looked like he was trying so hard to think of an explanation. "Well, Neko-san, our family's cursed. Have you ever heard of the Zodiac?"

"Yeah, I've heard the whole story. Why? What does that have to... Alright nevermind. So I'm guessing you're the rat that deceived the cat - Kyo-san - which caused both the names and the fights. How did that happen, how am I supposed to know you're not insane or lying, and who else is there?" She asked skeptically.

He chuckled softly. "It's quite complicated, actually." He stopped talking and looked around at the scenery. Neko looked, around, too, and noticed she had to turn left.

"I'm guessing this is where we split, right? You head in to the forest and I turn left, right?" She asked, smiling a little. He nodded. "Alright, then I guess you'll just have to explain it to me tomorrow! Bye, Yuki-san!" Neko said, turning and sprinting away towards her house. _I sure hope no-one's home. I want to change, eat something quickly, then lock myself in my room until it's time for dinner._ Neko got home quickly, and happily noticed she would be home alone for a bit.

She changed into somethign more comfortable - her black PJ's - and got something quick to eat before going back upstairs to her room. She worked on her seemingly-never-ending homework until her mom got home.

"NEEEEEEKOOOO!" She screamed, making Neko sigh. _She must've had a crappy day at work. She probably needs to yell at someone, and Dad isn't home._

"I'M UPSTAIRS DOING HOMEWORK! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted back.

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE _NOW_, YOUNG LADY! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE AND DRAG YOU DOWN THESE STAIRS!" She screamed, her shrill voice made Neko think the glass in her room would shatter. But to her disapointment, it didn't.

"FINE! QUIT YOUR SHRILLING BEFORE ALL THE GLASS IN THIS HOUSE CRACKS!" She smiled, knowing that was going to bug her even more. She unlocked her door and slid down he banister. She jumped off it and landed a foot away from her mother. Surprisingly, her face wasn't red and there wasn't steam coming out of her ears. Neko looked closer, expecting to see some, but shrugged when she didn't. _Oh well, that only happens in cartoons, anyway._ "So, whatcha need, Stephanie?" Neko asked, smiling and rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Wipe that smirk off your face and explain what you did!" She shouted. She wasn't smirking before, but she was then.

"What did I do? I've been up in my room doing homework for the past..." She looked at the clock on the wall "Hour, aparently. What do you _think_ I did?"

"I don't _think_ you did anything! I _know_ you rigged my gas tank so I stopped on the highway and got a ticket!" She screamed.

Neko started laughing. "Seriously? You think _I_ know how to do that?" She laughed harder. "You're such a baka, Stephanie! You just want to blame other people for things _you_ did wrong! I guess you forgot to fill your gas tank this morning. And it's _your_ fault for yelling at the officer!"

_Now_ her mom was turning red in the face, and Neko was pretty sure she saw some steam, but she just decided it was her imagination. "GET YOUR ASS BACK TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE WITHOUT ANY SUPPER _OR_ BREAKFAST FOR THE NEXT _WEEK_! AND DON'T BE EXPECTING _ANY_ LUNCH MONEY!" She screamed, making the sunglasses on herhead crack a little. _Well, I didn't know that was possible. Too bad it didn't break and stab her. Evil bitch would've deserved that._

Neko turned and trudged back up the stairs, not showing any signs of defeat. She shut her bedroom door, trying not to show her tears. She never liked crying, and she especially hated it when other people saw her cry. She finished her homework, then jumped out her bedroom window, over the fence, and proceded into the woods.

It was getting dark and cold, but Neko didn't care about that. She wanted to be away from home for a while, maybe find a place where edible berries were if she got hungry when she ran out of lunch money. Her parents didn't believe in allowance, or teen jobs, and none of her family ever gave her birthday/christmas cash so Neko didn't have any of her own money. She walked through the forest, not really watching the scenery. She always found her way back.

"Neko-san? What are you doing out this late, especially when it's this cold?" She jumped at the voice and spun around, taking a defensive stance. She breathed out in relief when she saw it was only Yuki.

"I wanted to... take a walk and clear my head. It's not _that_ cold, you know." Neko hadn't really noticed the temperature, but when she did she shivered. "Okay, so maybe it is a _little_ cold..." She looked around and was surprised to see that she had wandered to the Sohma house.

"Come on inside, I'm sure Kyo and Shigure won't mind a visitor. After all, it is cold and you _are_ a friend." She smiled a little at the thought of actually having a friend. She'd had plenty of friends in her life, but none of them were... true friends.

"Thank you, Yuki-san. I hope I'm not too much of a bother," Neko said to him, smiling.

"Don't worry, you're not. In fact, maybe someone I'm _not_ related to is just what I need. Kyo's been going on a rampage because one of our relatives is coming to see us this weekend. They don't really... get along," He said, smiling a little.

"Oh! Who is it? I hope this isn't too pushy, but may I come over, too?"

"Of course -"

"NO SHE CANNOT!" Kyo shouted, slamming out of the house. He didn't look all the happy. His orange hair was all over the place, and his eyes looked more like fire than a burnt orange. "SHE IS _NOT_ COMING OVER THIS WEEKEND AND SHE IS _NOT_ STAYING OVER RIGHT NOW! GOT THAT, KUSO OSOI!"

"Will you _please_ shut up and stop destroying the house, baka neko? You're sending Shigure into a depression again! Look at him! He's sobbing!" Yuki said, gesturing to Shigure standing at the broken doorway, sobbing, and muttering something like 'Why must he always destroy things?'. She giggled softly.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!" Kyo spat, glaring at Neko. She flinched, then quickly recovered.

"You. Your behavoir. Shigure. His behavoir. Your whole family is pretty weird, actually," She said, giggling some more. "I'm sorry if it offends you, but you guys really do live a weird life, you know that?" Yuki smiled, Kyo was still pissed, and Shigure was still sobbing at his door.

"NEEEEEEKOOOOO!" She cringed at the all-so-familiar shrill voice of her mothers. _What the hell?! How did she find me all the way out here?! At what the hell is she going to do and say when she finds me?!_

* * *

**The '*sheep**ox**rat**tiger**rabbit**dragon**snake**horse**monkey**rooster**dog**boar**cat**god*' thing is just a page break. I hope you like it! ^,^ Please tell me what you think of it!**


	4. Sleep Over

**I hope this story's good. And also, does anyone have a beta reader account? I would really like to know what it's like before wanting to be a beta reader. Please PM me if you know anything about it! ^,^ On to the story! Please read and review! 3**

**Disclaimer: I only own Neko and her family.**

* * *

"Who the hell told Stephanie where I was?!" Neko muttered, bracing herself. She noticed the confused look on Yuki and Kyo's faces. "You three, go back inside. I was never here. You've never heard of a Neko, but Yuki-san has seen her in class - she's the new girl in school who just started today. Kyo-san was being stupid and missed class so he doesn't know. Got it?" The two boys nodded, Kyo looking kind of pissed again. "Good, now _go_!"

Before they had a chance to respond, she shot through the forest, easily finding the rat trial towards the front of the woods and waiting there for her mom to come back. She leaned against a tree for a good minute or two, which was more than enough time for her to catch her breath, slow her heart, clean up her appearance a bit, and come up with a good story.

"Neko! Where the _hell_ have you been?! I went searching through the forest for you! _Explain yourself_!" Her mother shouted at her, not bothering to even try being quiet, even though it was midnight on a school night.

"I wanted some fresh air after finishing my homework, so I snuck out for a quick walk. Apparently that was when you decided to come yell at me some more. I guess you left to search for me when I was still getting back." She shrugged as if it wasn't important. "So what? You were being your controlling self by trying to hunt me down. I came out as a concerned daughter and you treat me like shit. How much sense does that make, _Stephanie_?" Neko asked, both emphasing and filling the word 'Stephanie' with pure hatred.

She gasped and clutched at her heart in mock-hurt. "Ho-how could you use that... that _foul_ language with me? I am your mother!" She was beginning to loose that fake hurt and was becoming more angry by the second. "I dealt with giving birth to you! I could have aborted you! Given you up for adoption! But I decided to _keep_ you! And what do you do?! Use foul language with me! You can sleep in the forest tonight! Do _not _expect to be let back inside! And your further actions will decide where you live! Got that?!" Stephanie screamed at Neko.

"Whatever. The forest is like my second home, and the animals are my friends and family. Go yell at Dad for something he didn't do. I don't care what the hell you do." With that, Neko turned and headed back in to the forest, silent tears trailing down her face. She had no idea what had happened to her family, but she could never remember a time when her parents got along or when her mother took the blame for something. It was always either her fault or her Dad's fault. He actually used to be a nice guy. Then her mom became a bigger bitch and changed him.

"Neko-san?" She jumped at the sound of Yuki's voice again, but she didn't get tense or anything. "Are you alright? It sounded as if you were crying..." She turned to look at him. His purple eyes were full of concern, and a little bit of surprise to see the tough-girl Neko with tear stains on her face and slightly red eyes. "Oh, you where," He whispered, looking down. "What happened, and who was that woman? What was that _about_ anyways? Wait, nevermind, just ignore those questions. It probably doesn't concern me anyways. Just come back to our house. I overheard her telling you not to go back home... So I thought you might be needing a place to stay..."

Neko smiled a little at him and quickly wiped her eyes, hoping to get rid of any lingering tears. "Thank you, Yuki-san, but I would hate to be a bother. And I don't really mind answering those questions. That woman was my bitchy mother getting mad at me again. It happens all the time, so I've gotten used to it. It's nothing you need to worry about, though. And you don't have to worry about me, either, Yuki-san. I can take care of myself, but thank you for worrying so much."

"It's no bother, Neko-san. Please, it'd make me feel better about you not being able to sleep at your own house tonight. I'd feel guilty if something happened to you. And please, call me Yuki-kun. Yuki-san makes it sound like we don't know each other well. I'd say we're friends." He smiled at her, and she could tell that she could trust him.

"Alright, but you have to call me Neko-chan from now on!" She replied, smiling and giggling softly. "I'll stay if it makes you feel better. I should also cook you guys breakfast, too. Unless you have a maid or if one of you cooks, then I'll be glad to help! Just tell me what I have to do!" She grinned widely, determined to do _something_ to show how grateful she was.

Yuki chuckled softly. "Alright, I'll show you to the guest room we have. And also..." His cheeks turned a light shade of pink "...we don't normally have anything except burnt toast for breakfast, so anything not burnt would be great." She smiled and nodded, following him when he led her in to his house for the first time. She memorized where each room was just in case it was ever needed. He led her up a short flight of stairs. He opened to door to show her a room with a made bed, a closet, a dresser, and desk. "The bathroom is right next door in case you need it... Is there anything else you may need?" He asked, smiling.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU SHE WAS _NOT_ STAYING OVER TONIGHT!" Someone shouted from down the hall. Neko peeked her head out of the door and saw Kyo. _No surprise there. Baka has too much energy for his own good._

"Get over it, baka! It's not like I'm moving in! It's only one night! Surely you won't kick a girl with nowhere else to go out of your house? What would you do if I got kidnapped?" She asked, sounding innocent and defenseless, making him snort.

"I think you can take care of yourself for a night! How hard can it be?" There was a loud clash of lightning, making Neko squeal. _Dammit! Be strong!_ "Are you scared of _lightning_?" He asked, trying hard to hold back a laugh but failing miserably.

"No! It's just the sound! It surprises me, alright?!" There was a long, loud roll of thunder, making her shiver. "I'm going to sleep, alright?! Try _anything_ and you will regret it!" She walked back into the guest room and slammed the door.

"LIKE I'D WANT TO!" She heard Kyo shout.

"Shut up, baka neko," Yuki said, making her smile.

"YOU WANNA GO, KUSO OSOI?!" He responded heatedly.

That was how Neko fell asleep, listening to the beginning of a fight. She would've gone out to break it up, but she was too tired to really care. She fell asleep ontop of the made bed, not even bothering to fix anything.

* * *

**So... how's it coming along? ^,^**

**In case you haven't noticed yet, Tohru will not be joining us in this story. Just letting you know, Tohru never existed in this one. She's awesome, but I just don't know how to put her in. So I decided to leave her out.**


	5. Prince Yuki Fan Club

**Thanks for the reviews! They really brightened my day! And I love my cliffies. ^,^ They're fun to write.  
****I _still_ only own Neko and her family.**

* * *

Neko woke up at her usual time - 4 am - and stretched. She looked around the unfamiliar room groggily, trying to figure out how and when she got there. She vaguely remembered getting in a fight with her mother, but she didn't remember much else after that. When she fully woke up, everything else came back to her. She jumped up, still in her day clothes from yesterday, and noticed a pair of baggy gray sweat pants and a white sweat shirt. _Aw, how sweet of Yuki-kun!_ She thought, getting ready to take a shower.

After she was ready she headed downstairs to make the boys a quick breakfast, only to find the kitchen a complete disaster. _Wow. Boy am I glad I wake up early! This is going to take me a while!_ She started by throwing things away and putting things where they belong before cleaning the dishes. It only took her half an hour to straighten it all out. From there she made them breakfast from what little they owned. After a few minutes there were four plates of buttered toast, four glasses, and a cartoon of milk and a cartoon of orange juice on the clean table. She sat down and poured herself some milk.

Before she had a chance to eat, she heard someone coming down the stairs. "Good morning!" She called cheerfully before she noticed it was Kyo. "Oh, nevermind. I made breakfast, Kyo-san. I noticed you guys don't have much food. How do you all survive?" She noticed him stuffing half a slice of toast into his mouth, eyes widening.

He swallowed the delicious toast before replying. "One word: take-out."

"That's two words, baka," Neko replied, smiling a little, which sort of freaked him out. "So you guys live off of take-out?" She shook her head. "So sad..." She noticed a clock, and saw school would be starting in less than an hour. "I'm gonna go wake up Yuki-kun before heading back to my house!" She jumped up and ran out of the room, hearing a faint "Finally!" come from Kyo.

She knocked on Yuki's door softly. "Yuki-kun...? Wake up, Yuki-kun." She opened the door slightly and walked over to his bed. She tripped over nothing (That is completely possible! One of my buddies is a master at it, but we love her anyway! ^,^) and sprawled out her arms, hoping she didn't end up hugging Yuki. She did. There was a puff of gray (I think I got the color right... please lemme know if I didn't!) smoke, and there was a gray rat in Yuki's place with his PJ's under him. "Oh, crap!"

"Mmhmmm..." Yuki-rat muttered, finally waking up. "Huh? Neko-chan? You look a lot taller... did you have a growth spurt?" He asked groggily.

"No... I was coming to wake you up and tripped and hugged you. Sorry." Neko shrugged embarrassedly, blushing lightly. "School's in an hour and breakfast is downstairs. I've got to get home. Thanks for the sweats, I'll return them at school, bye!" She said, leaving the room before he could change back, heading home.

She sprinted home, glad that the branches and twigs didn't scrape her up too bad, and quickly crawled back to her room. She was grateful her mother practically stuffed her closet with them. _Probably a sale or something. Typical._ She changed into one pair and packed another one into her backpack incase she had to spend another night at the Sohma's. She got everything she needed for school and climbed back out the window, hoping no-one could see up her skirt. _That_ would be horribly embarrassing. She ran to Kaibara High School - her new school - using the road her dad had driven her on the day before. It seemed a _lot_ shorter when driving.

She slowed down when the school came in sight, taking a few moments to get her hair out of her face. She walked onto the school grounds, looking for either Kyo or Yuki, but hopefully Yuki. "Neko-chan!" She turned around and smiled widely, seeing Yuki under a sakura tree, her favorite. She ran over to him. "It's nice to see you this morning. Oh, and about the sweats, I didn't leave them for you."

"Huh...? Then... who did? They certainly aren't Shigure-san's and there's no way in Hell Kyo-san would let me borrow his...?" She shrugged, not really caring. "Oh, well. I'll ask the annoying baka when I see him next." He smiled a little but it disapeared quickly. "Huh? Yuki-kun, what's the matter?" She felt the presence of a group coming closer. She turned around and saw it was the group of four from yesterday. They were walking closer. "Who _are_ they?"

"They're the... Prince Yuki Fan Club," He said, shuddering at the last four words. "They formed their group to 'protect' me and my heart. They're just a group of girls that like me way too much. They're quite... disturbing I guess you'd say."

"Well, then... why do you think they're coming _closer_, Yuki-kun?" Neko wasn't afraid to fight them if she needed to, but it would be hopeless for her. Four on one? And Yuki didn't seem the type to hit a girl, whether they deserved it or not.

"Uhm... I would say they think you're a threat, but that wouldn't be too good for you," He replied nervously.

"Well, this is just wonderful. Let's see how this turns out," Neko said as the group of four got closer.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and delay! I couldn't remember what was going to happen next, so I decided to leave it on a cliffie. You all know how much I love them!**

**I'll try to get the next one up soon, hopefully before Sunday!**


	6. Hugs

**Hopefully you guys weren't too disappointed in the short chapter chapter! I hope this one makes up for it! I'm trying to make it longer.**

**I do not own anyone except for Neko and her parents.**

* * *

"Yuki-kun… they keep getting closer… and they don't look too happy…" Neko muttered to him. The four girls really did not look too happy. They either had a look of disgust, horror, and anger on their faces. Or some kind of combination like the tall longhaired one.

"You there! Get away from Prince Yuki!" Shouted a girl with dirty blonde hair in pigtails. She was the one that looked pissed off about Neko being next to Yuki.

"Minami! Don't be so rude! She _obviously_ doesn't know who she's talking to. She's the new girl in school, and our noble Prince is probably just taking pity on the poor girl," said the longhaired one, acting as if she were the leader. _I bet that betch is the leader of this 'Prince Yuki Fan Club'. They think he's all theirs! Uhg! Disgusting!_ Yuki must have felt the anger flooding out of Neko, so he grabbed on to her left wrist to keep her from punching the tall girl.

"Motoko-san, Neko-chan may be new, but she is also my friend," Yuki said calmly, still clutching her wrist, but not tightly. She relaxed a little bit, but Motoko tensed up.

It was then that Neko realized he was almost holding her hand. "Yuki-kun, they think we're holding hands," She whispered to him, seeing Minima notice their hands and begin to get mad. Noticing his hesitation, she whispered, "I won't punch them unless they deserve it. They just seem like a group of infatuated girls to me, no harm at all." He nodded and released her wrist.

"Did you _see_ that, President Motoko?! She's taking our precious Prince away!" Hissed the one that had looked horrified.

"She _must_ be a witch! As if we didn't have enough!" Hissed the girl with short black hair that flipped at the bottom. "President! We must get rid of her before her dark magic gets us all!" She whispered, looking around nervously. (I know there's a girl in the Prince Yuki Fan Club that's scared by Hanajima. Hopefully it's Number 2! If it isn't, please let me know!)

"Having fun?" A tall girl with braided black hair asked in a calm, collected manner. She seemed to have come from nowhere, but Neko knew she was quiet enough to not get noticed. The girl that had just called her a witch got extremely pale.

"Run!" The nervous one screamed, running away. All of them ran after her, obviously not wanting to get on this girl's bad side (sorry if that's a little OOC).

"Hana! What did they want?" Neko saw a blonde Yankee walking over casually. "Oh, so there's a new kid. Welcome to Kaibara! So, you managed to get on their bad side by talking to Yuki-san, eh?"

"Hello Arisa-san, Hanajima-san. Neko-chan may be new, but she is my friend," Yuki calmly responded.

"Hana, you can stop trying to shock them now. I'm sure they're long gone. Besides, I'm sure the one you shocked before hasn't forgotten it," Arisa said to Hana.

"I suppose you are right, Uo," She replied kind of sadly. "It's a shame, they all deserve it." She seemed to have just noticed Neko and smiled in a friendly way. "Hello. I am Hanajima."

"Hello, Hanajima-san. I'm Neko," She said pleasantly, smiling happily. _Looks like not every girl here is infatuated by Yuki-kun. _"It's nice to meet two girls that _aren't_ psycho," Neko said, grinning.

"No, we really don't see what's so great about Yuki-san. Sorry to say that out loud, but I don't see what's so special about you," Uo replied bluntly, shrugging.

"No, it's fine, Arisa-san. I'm actually glad you think of me like that," He told the tall blonde, smiling slightly. The bell went off, signaling school would be starting soon.

"Welp, let's get to class before we're late!" Neko said cheerfully, bounding away towards class. "It was nice meeting you, Arisa-san and Hanajima-san! Maybe we'll meet up again!" She shouted over her shoulder. The two girls laughed, and Yuki shook his head, following after her.

*sheep**ox**rat**tiger**rabbit**dragon**snake**horse**monkey**rooster**dog**boar**cat**god*

After school on the way home, Yuki heard feet coming up from behind them, so he whirled around, causing Neko to trip over her own two feet trying to stop, and blocked Kyo's failed sneak attack.

"Give up, girly boy! I'm gonna beat you senseless this time!" Kyo shouted, throwing a reckless punch toward's Yuki's face.

"Shut-up, baka neko. You first need to learn to run quieter if you ever want a successful sneak attack. I heard your clumsy feet from far away. I thought cat's were supposed to have quiet feet," Yuki calmly replied, dodging each try and managing to land a few punches.

Neko got up and fixed her skirt, turning to watch the two of them fight it out. _Poor Kyo-san. He tries so hard but can never beat Yuki-kun._ She shook her head, determined on stopping the fight. "Kyo-san! Yuki-kun! Knock it off!" She shouted at the two.

"I'm sorry, Neko-chan, but the only way this baka learns is by defeat. Or at least he's supposed to."

"I am _not_ giving up on fighting this kuso nezumi! I'm gonna win if it kills me!"

Neko sighed and shook her head. "Then forgive me for this." She looked around to see if anyone was neardby – nobody was because they were on the edge of the forest – before going to hug Kyo. There was a puff of orange smoke, then when that cleared away there was a pissed off orange cat on Kyo's clothes. She then hugged Yuki, causing a puff of grey smoke. After that cleared away a shocked rat lay on top of Yuki's clothes. The cat and rat looked up at Neko, who just shrugged. "I had to. I hate watching people fight unless it's necessary." She saw the cat open his mouth, so she decided to continue. "And a little zodiac issue is _not_ something worth fighting over, no matter how much it hurt. Got it?" She said, looking at the pissed off cat with firery orange eyes. He didn't reply. "Got it, Kyo-san?"

Again, no response. Instead, there was a puff of orange smoke. Neko knew to cover her eyes, so she didn't see the puff of grey smoke that followed. "You can look now, Neko-chan." She spread her fingers apart a little to see, then removed her hands from her face. "That was... a very interesting way to seperate our fight."

"_Interesting_?! I just got hugged by her! I didn't even get to hit you!" Kyo shouted at Yuki, making Neko pissed off.

"Kyo-san! Do you _want_ to get hugged by me again?! Because I promise you that every time you try starting a fight I _will_ hug you! I know threatening isn't nice, but you trying to _pick_ a fight is even worse! Yuki isn't the one that tricked you! Sure, he's the rat and your the cat, but he never tricked you! That was the rat and cat from the story, their spirits! That was so long ago! Can't you two just forget it already?!" She screamed at them, her face turning red. She twirled on her heel and walked to her house, fuming.

"See what you just did, baka neko?" Yuki hissed right before they went out of Neko's ear shot.

_Maybe I was a little hard on him... No! He deserved to get yelled at! But... I don't even know what he's gone through..._ She sighed and turned back around, heading back to their house to apologize. Once she reached the forest she heard the distant sounds of fighting and sighed. _I was even going to apologize to him... Such a lame baka..._ She looked up and saw it was sunset. _Mom's home and probably pissed off that I'm not. I suppose I could skip going home for the night..._ She continued into the forest, following the rat's trail that led to Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo's house. "Boys! I really hope you two aren't fighting again! I will hug you two again and this time _hide_ your clothes!" She shouted, hoping that would make them stop.

Instead, she saw Kyo fighting a tall boy with white hair and black underneath. His eyes were a cold grey. Yuki was sitting on the porch lazily, watching the two with his hands behind his back. She ran over to him, dodging the fighting duo, and plopped down next to him. "Cow?" Neko asked, looking at Yuki questionably.

He laughed softly. "Actually, he's the ox, but the coloring throws you off."

"Yes! I was right!" She shouted, thrusting her fist in the air triumphantly.

She looked back to the black-and-white haired boy wearing black clothes and a long white coat. It seemed as though the fight would go on forever, so she watched it for a litle. Finally, she looked back at Yuki.

"So… why are they fighting? And who _is_ he, anyways?" Neko asked curiously, tilting her head in the white-haired boy's direction. "I need to know if I need to hug them or not," She said, grinning.

"They just fight whenever they see each other. They're trying to see who's best. His name is Hatsuharu. And I would suggest _not_ hugging him at the moment. He's Black Haru." He saw her quizzical glance and continued. "He has two sides of him, White Haru and Black Haru. He's usually White, which means he's under control, but if he gets into a fight or gets really angry he'll become Black, which means he's either controlled by anger, lust, or both. He can never really remember what happens when he's Black."

"Maybe I'll just hug Kyo-san, then…" Neko said, rethinking the whole 'I'm going to hug them both' thing. She got up and went over to the fight, watching them carefully. Quickly, she hugged Kyo when he was taking a breather from throwing punches, causing an orange puff of smoke to rise up.

"Damn it, Neko-san! I was winning, too!" The angry orange cat shouted at her, making her grin. She picked him up, leaving an astounded Haru and Kyo's pile of clothes behind. "Put me down!" He shouted, trying to claw her.

She just shook her head and held his hind legs so he couldn't use them. "Why should I? You and Hatsuharu-san are fighting for no reason. I would've hugged him, but Yuki-kun explained to me about his White and Black sides. Just not safe for a pretty girl like me." She smiled sweetly at the pissed off orange cat.

"Do you _want_ to see me change back?!" He shouted, struggling against her grip.

"Hmm… no thank you." She continued to hold on to his hind legs, but put her other arm around him in a hugging gesture. "There. Wouldn't hugging you keep you from turning back?" He didn't reply and kind of went limp, making her assume she was right.

She heard chuckling from behind her and turned around, seeing Haru chuckling. "Well, who do we have here? A kitten?" Neko bristled at the nickname because it was more of a pet name than anything. "And she knows about our curse?"

"Hatsuharu-san, I don't know you, and I'd rather know White Haru first. You know, first impressions and all?" Neko said as politely as possible.

"Aw, but I want to get to know you," He replied, walking closer.

"Hatsuharu, listen to Neko-chan. She said she wants to meet White Haru first, right?" Yuki said, walking from the porch.

She noticed him struggling internally, and wondered if his White side was trying to come back or if he was trying to figure out how to respond. His grey eyes flickered from dark to light, dark to light, dark to light, over and over. She looked down at Kyo, who was staring at the ground, then over to Yuki, who was watching Haru.

"Haru?" Yuki asked softly, walking a little closer to the boy with the changing eye color.

"Yuki?" He asked, his eyes staying a lighter shade a grey. "What happened? Why is there a girl here? And why is Kyo a… cat!" He turned to face Yuki, frightened. "What happened?! How does she know?! Does Akito know?!"

Yuki chuckled, but looked a little nervous at the name Akito. "Relax, Haru, she knows, and hugging is her way of stopping an unnecessary fight. This is Neko-chan."

"_Neko_, as in _cat_? What kind of weirdo names their kid after stupid cats?" He asked, obviously meaning it to be an insult to Kyo, but Neko took it personally.

"I happen to like cats, thank you very much. The only one I _don't_ like, though, is Kyo-san. He is a pain in the ass."

"Hey! I'm right here, ya know! When I change back, I'm going to-"

"You're going to change, that's what," Neko said sharply, glaring down at him. "You're going to change back into your clothes and not start stupid fights."

"How does she know he starts the fights?" Haru asked, tilting his head.

"I'm smart, Kyo-san seems the type to like fighting, and he tried to sneak attack Yuki-kun on his way home. Oh, speaking of home, Yuki-kun, could I stay here the night again? I'd rather deal with Mom and Dad tomorrow than be getting screamed at tonight than getting kicked out again."

He chuckled and nodded. "Of course, Neko-chan, you are always welcome."

"Thank you, Yuki-kun!" She shouted gleefully, bowing in thanks and making him laugh. "Oh, but where does Hatsuharu-san sleep? Does he have his own home? I would hate to make him sleep outside if he needs a room…"

"It's fine, Neko-san. I have my own place, I was just coming to visit Yuki. And please, call me Haru," He said, smiling.

"Oh, you came to see me? Then come on, I'm sure it's something important. Neko-chan, try not to be too mean to poor baka Kyo," Yuki said, leading Haru into the house.

"Will you _put me down now_?!" Kyo shouted at Neko.

She grinned, her eyes sparkling with mischief, and tossed him into the bushes. "If only you had said please. I might've been nicer and put you down." She walked into the house, too, ready for bed.

* * *

**Ack! Sorry this took so long! School is being a real pain right now, but I've been working on them so I'm almost done with the next chapter.**


	7. Fighting

Right at the crack of dawn, Neko woke up and took her shower quickly, not even bothering to waste any time trying to remember why she was there. Everything had come right to her when she woke up. She felt oddly awake, which always meant she had a good dream. _Hmm… I wonder what, or _who_, it was about. I hate how I can never remember these things…_

After getting dressed in the spare uniform she had in her bag she went downstairs to make breakfast for the four of them. _I wonder what Shigure-san had been doing yesterday. He was so busy he never even came downstairs to see what all the yelling was about._ She kept thinking to herself while she made omelets for everyone. She made coffee for herself and some extra in case anyone else wanted any. While she was pouring the glasses of milk she heard footsteps coming from downstairs.

"Good morning!" She said cheerfully, thinking it was Yuki.

"Shaddup," Grumbled a grouchy Kyo, taking the milk carton from her unexpecting hands.

"Hey! No! There is a glass of milk here! Give that back!" She said, snatching the carton away from him before he could drink out of it. She smacked him on the arm, but it wasn't hard. "Bad kitty!" She started laughing at what she said. He was glaring at her through the glass, which made her start laughing harder. "What? You're the cat, so how is that insulting? Kitties are cute!" Neko said, grinning.

"Shaddup," He repeated, gulping down the rest of his milk. He sat down at the table and began to eat his omelet.

She leaned against the counter, watching him. He looked as if he really liked them. "You like?" She asked, startling him a bit.

"Ye-no! No! It's disgusting!" He shouted before stuffing another piece in his mouth.

"Oh, really? Then how come you just ate another bite of my 'disgusting' omelet? Are you _that_ hungry, Kyo-san?" She asked teasingly, smiling softly. He continued eating, acting as if he hadn't heard the comment made. "Huh, I guess you do."

"What smells so delicious? Did someone order omelet's?" Neko recognized Shigure's voice as he came downstairs, then grinned at his surprised expression. "Neko-chan! I didn't know you stayed the night!"

"I didn't know I gave you permission to call me that." He smiled sheepishly. "It's alright, but I'm not calling you Shigure-kun. You're just Shigure." He nodded. "I stayed the night because I didn't want to deal with getting home late then just getting kicked out of my own home again." She decided to answer his question before he even asked it. "Sit down, have some breakfast," She said sweetly. "See, Shigure thinks it smells good," Neko hissed at Kyo, who was still stuffing his face with omelet.

He replied by giving her a glare. "My oh my, Neko-chan! This is delicious! How did you learn to cook this well?!" Before she could reply there were uneven footsteps down the staircase. "Oh, it seems as though the aroma woke up Yuki. Good morning, Yuki!"

"Mmmm," He replied sleepily as he walked into the kitchen. He plopped down in the seat next to Shigure's and started to eat slowly. Neko smiled and sat down between Yuki and Kyo. She started to eat the omelet she made, actually feeling as if she belonged somewhere. "This is delicious, Neko-chan," Yuki said, finally awake.

"It's just an old recipe I found somewhere. I've made a few adjustments to make it better, though. It's nothing special," She replied, blushing. "Oh, Shigure, I don't know what you're animal is! You are a member, right?" He looked shocked. "Oh, that's right! I don't think you know! I found out about the curse and all. Yuki-kun's the rat, Kyo-san's the cat, and Haru's the ox. So, what're you?"

"Dog," Kyo and Yuki said together. They both turned to glare at each other.

"Thank you, Yuki-kun, Kyo-san. Don't start a fight just because of saying something at the same time, or I shall hug you both and hide your clothes," Neko said, not a hint of humor in her tone at all.

"You know, dear Neko-chan, I feel sorry for the kids you will have. They will have to deal with a strict mother like yourself!" Shigure said, teasing her.

"Oh, Shigure, I can hug you, too, you know," Neko said sweetly, giving him the too-sweet-to-be-innocent smile.

"Uhm, just pretend I never said that!" He said in a nervous sing-song voice. He shoveled the last of his food into his mouth, gulped down his water, and was out of the kitchen in two minutes.

"Huh. He really thought I was going to hug him?" Neko said, smiling softly. She finished the breakfast with the boys and cleaned the dishes.

*sheep**ox**rat**tiger**rabbit**dragon**snake**horse**monkey**rooster**dog**boar**cat**god*

"Come on, you two! We're gonna be late!" Neko shouted up the stairs. "If you guys aren't down here I'm leaving without you! Do you really want to risk me getting kidnapped?!" Immediately Yuki came downstairs. "What? No Kyo-san? Does he _really_ want to have it on his conscious that I was kidnapped because he wasn't there? How stupid." Hearing the word 'stupid' got Kyo downstairs. "Yay! Alright! Let's go to school!"

Neko headed out the door, leaving Kyo to shut it. "Why am I being dragged along?" He muttered.

"You decided to come, baka neko. It was your own choice," Yuki replied calmly.

Neko walked a little slower so the boys could catch up, then walked with Kyo on her left an Yuki on her right. "No complaining. It's about time you showed up to school instead of just hanging around missing everything. Hey, why haven't I ever seen Haru at school? He's seems old enough to be at least a first year."

"He's becoming a first year next year," Yuki informed her.

"Wow, he's pretty tall," Neko said thoughtfully.

"He's as stupid as tall," Kyo grumbled.

"Kyo-san! Be nice!"

"Yes, baka neko. Be nice."

"Yuki-kun! You too!"

"I'm sorry, Neko-chan."

"You should be. You two really need to get over this! It happened before we even existed!"

"Yo! Neko! Are they giving you some trouble?" Uo shouted from the campus ground, waving her hands hello. Her and Hana started walking over to the trio. "Hey, who's the kid with the orange hair?" She asked, laughing.

"Hello, Uo. Hello, Hana," Neko said, smiling a little. "They're being a bit annoying because they hold a grudge against each other about something that happened a long time ago. I was planning on letting them deal with it on their own and look for you two when we got to school. Looks like you already beat me to it."

"Yes, it seems as if we have, haven't we?" Hana said in her usual tone. "But there's something weird about Yuki-san and the boy next to him. They both have strange electric signals."

"Electric… signals…?" Neko asked curiously, leaning closer. "That sounds both painful and fun. Were you born with them or did you learn?"

"Sadly, it's something I was born with."

"Aw, oh well," Neko replied, shrugging. "Oh, that's right! This is Kyo-san, a relative of Yuki (I changed the way she says Yuki. She's really upset at him. I might change it back, might not.)." She pointed to Kyo.

"Hey, is that orange head of yours dyed?" Uo asked, inspecting his orange hair.

"No! It's my natural hair color!" Kyo snapped at her.

"Kyo-san! Be nicer! She was just wondering!" Neko scolded him. "Uhg! Nevermind! You two do whatever you want! I'll see you boys in class." She walked away from them, Uo and Hana following. "I swear! Those two are either fighting or being rude. Yuki's the only one that actually _knows_ how to be nice."

"Hey, so what were those two doing that set you off? You don't seem like the type to get really upset over something small," Uo asked.

"They just never quit fighting!"

"Oh… jeez. Those two must fight a lot."

Neko sighed, nodding. "Definitely."

Before the conversation could go any farther, the freaky Prince Yuki Fan Club girls popped in front of them, but the only person missing was their President. _Jeez! Where did these girls come from?!_

"You there! Witch! You may have gotten yourself a Yankee and another witch, but we're not going to stop trying to save Yuki from your evil spell!" They shouted. Hana glared at them, giving off an ominous and electrifying air, scaring them off.

"They really think you put a spell on their precious Yuki, don't they?" Hana said, looking at Neko, who just sighed in response.

"Yeah, but why are they so scared of you two?" Neko asked them.

"I was in a gang, and Hana here managed to shock one of those twisted girls," Uo said casually.

"Yes, it was quite pleasant, too."

"Hana… don't go around shocking people. You might scare Neko here. Let her adjust to meeting a weird group like us," Uo said, laughing.

"Oh, it's alright. As long as it's only those weirdo fan girls," Neko replied dismissively.

"Neko-chan?" She turned around, looking at a sad Yuki and depressed Kyo. "We're… we're sorry… about getting on your nerves… and all…" Neko smiled a little.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about blowing in your faces. It just gets a little annoying. If you guys could try not to fight as much, that'd be good." Yuki smiled a little and nodded.

"Yeah, sure. I'll try not to fight with him as often, too," Kyo said, looking away.

"Aw, thanks Kyo-san! You guys, this really means a lot to me. I can tolerate it if you guys just calling it 'training' or something."

"So, it looks like the Prince and orange top have a soft spot for Neko," Uo said, grinning.

"I do not!" Kyo shouted at her. "Shaddup, you damn Yankee!" Even though he was denying it, Neko saw his cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"Aw, it's okay, Kyo-kun!" Neko said in a girly voice, changing his honorific to see his reaction. His hair seemed to bristle and stand up at that comment, and Neko could practically see a bushed out cat tail and cat ears on him because of his reaction. Neko, Uo, Hana, and Yuki started to laugh, making Kyo pissed. "Jeez, chill out, Kyo-san. I just wanted to see your reaction."

Before he could say anything, the familiar bell sounded, signaling classes starting soon.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, but it took me a while to get over the deadly writer's block... but I've decided that each chapter will either be before school, after school, or a weekend, so they may take me a while longer to write and get up. But hopefully this one was good! Please review! ^,^**


	8. Leaving

**Sorry about the horribly long wait. School, dad's been at home a lot, and more school, plus mom going on a cruise, and even more school with projects. But it's here now!**

**Disclaimer: I own only Neko and her crazy parents. Everyone else is not mine.**

* * *

"So, has anyone seen orange top since the last bell rang? As soon as it rang he bolted right out of the classroom," Uo said, looking around the small courtyard the four of them – Hana, Uo, Neko, and Yuki – were at.

"I can sense his electric signals. They seem to be coming… from the roof…?" Hana said, showing surprise for a slight second, then regaining her composure.

"Woah! I never thought orange top would be the daredevil type!" Uo said, looking up at the roof. "Come on, orange top! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!"

Neko looked over at Yuki nervously. "Do you really think he'll jump?"

"Not a chance. He's too much of a coward to jump. And if he does, it just shows how much of a baka he is," Yuki replied, shrugging. "Honestly I don't really care whether he does or not."

_I wonder if he'll land on his feet, seeing as he _is_ the cat…_Neko thought. She shook her head, getting rid of the thought. "Hey, Hana, could you explain how your electric signals work?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well… it's a bit complicated, Neko. I was born with this, so I don't know how to explain. I guess it's something I kind of sense. I can sense where people are and how they're feeling. But with Yuki-san and Kyo-san… there's something about them that remains cloudy to me…" She trailed off, looking straight at Yuki, who held her gaze.

"You can go on, Hana-san. It won't bother me," Yuki said, nodding her on.

"If you say so, Yuki-san," Hana said a little nervously. "It's as if there's a darkness that clouds both of your hearts, something you can't shake off. It doesn't make sense to me, but I don't know either of you that well."

"Woah, so what'd you two do? Murder someone?" Uo said, leaning in curiously. "What'd they do? When'd you kill him?"

Neko could tell she would've gladly gone on, but Kyo walked up to them just then. "Who killed who?" He demanded.

"Don't worry about it, Kyo-san. It's nothing," Neko said, smiling a bit.

"Yes, don't worry about it, baka neko. You wouldn't understand," Yuki added.

"Yuki! What did I tell you this morning?"

"I'm sorry, Neko, it just slipped."

Neko sighed and slumped. "If you say so…"

"Neko, you sound like their mother!" Uo said, laughing. Neko and Kyo blushed a little, and Yuki smiled.

To get away from the subject that had just come up, Neko looked around for something, but Hana came to her rescue. "Oh, I haven't given the signal report for the day."

"Signal… report…?" Neko and Yuki asked at the same time, both looking extremely confused. Kyo was still looking off into the distance with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Yes. Every day I tell Uo what the signal reports are for people. Like Uo, she's nervous about the test we have coming up."

"What?! We have a test coming up?!" Kyo shouted, snapping out of his daze. "When?! What's it over?!"

"Orange top, if you were paying attention, you would _know_," Uo said, laughing, although it was a bit nervous.

"It's a test over everything we've learned since the beginning of school. I would suggest going to class and paying attention," Yuki said calmly. "But you'll fail anyway, so I don't see any point in trying, seeing as it _is_ on Monday."

"Oh, yeah?! Just watch! I'll ace this test and kick your ass at it, too!" Kyo shouted.

"I would like to see you try, baka neko."

"You wanna go, pretty boy?!"

"Both of you, just shut up!" Neko said, her face turning red with anger. "Yuki, don't _try_ to pick a fight! Kyo-san, don't _accept_ the freaking challenge!"

Both boys looked startled and ashamed. They looked down, cheeks red, and muttered almost inaudible apologies.

"Wow, Neko. It looks like those two respect you deeply, don't you think?" Uo said, grinning widely.

"Yes, it would appear that way," Hana said, but something seemed to be bothering her.

"Hey Hana, what's the matter?" Neko asked, noticing her expression seemed different. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just thinking," She said, but her voice had a far-away sound to it and her eyes looked like they were looking through the tree she was staring at.

"Hey, Hana, you never finished the report," Uo said. Neko could almost hear the train crash that happened in Hana's head when Uo brought her back to the real world.

"Right, sorry. Neko is nervous about something, Yuki is worried, and Kyo is curious. I don't know about what, though."

"So how'd you know I was nervous about the test coming up?"

"You're Uo. We've known each other for a long time."

"Good point."

"Well, I've got to be getting home. Mom'll freak if she sees I'm not home," Neko said. _Since I haven't been home in a day or two,_ she added silently. "I'll see you four tomorrow!" She said, swinging her bag across her back and heading home.

"I'll come with you," Kyo said quickly. "Uhm… it's getting dark… and it isn't safe to walk home alone…"

"I'll come, too. It's on the way home for us, anyway," Yuki said, getting his stuff together.

"Thanks, you two!" Neko said, smiling. "See you tomorrow!" She said to Uo and Hana, waving happily. "Alright, let's go home!" She realized it sounded like they were all going to the same house and blushed a little. "You guys know what I mean," She said quickly, starting at a fast pace.

Once Uo and Hana were out of sight she sighed. "I really need to get home… Mom's going to kill me for not going home… and then she'll bring me back to life to kill me again if she finds out I was staying over at a stranger's place… then do it again when she finds out it was a house of guys…" Neko muttered darkly.

"Don't worry, Neko. If you get kicked out, you can always come back. You're like a sister to us now," Yuki said, smiling softly.

"Thanks, Yuki. I would hug you, but I know what would happen."

She walked into her house, bid farewell to the boys, and turned to face an angry mother.

"Neko! Where have you _been_?! You haven't come home in _days_!" Stephanie screeched. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING, COME BACK HERE!" She screamed, watching as Neko walked up the stairs to her room. She turned around and folded her arms across her chest.

"What?" She asked coldly. "You think it's _my_ fault I haven't been coming home. I knew you'd yell at me. You'd probably end up kicking me out again, too. I know you, Stephanie. I know you so well."

"You…. You…! We're moving, Neko. You're father and I decided that we're moving tomorrow. We went ahead and packed your things since you weren't here to decide." _Not like I would've had a say in the decision._ Neko thought bitterly, glaring at her mother with cold eyes.

"I'm not moving."

"WHAT?!"

"I said, I'm not moving. I've finally made friends! I feel like I _belong_ here, Stephanie! I'm not moving."

"Oh yes, you are!" She screeched.

Neko ran into her room, searching for her box of clothes. She found it and stuffed her school bag with another one of her school uniforms and two weekend outfits. She slung her bag on and walked past her mother. "And where do you think you're going?!"

"To a friend's house. I refuse to move and have to make new friends. These guys are one of a kind. Don't worry. I'll call." _Maybe._ She walked out the front door, leaving a stunned and furious mother behind, and walked to the Sohma's house in the forest.

After a short walk through the forest Neko saw the familiar and friendly house where Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure lived. "Hello?" She called out to the seemingly-empty house. She shrugged and sat down on the porch to wait.

* * *

**A bit too sudden on the leave? Sorry if it was, but please leave me reviews! I love to know what you guys are thinking! Oh, and I'm starting to think about who to pair up Neko with. So please send me a PM on who you think she should be with, but NOT AKITO! Akito's a girl in this story.**


	9. Moving In

**OMG, I'm SOOOOO sorry for the wait! . It's taking me longer to write these because:**

**1) Writers' Block is killing me. (But I refuse to let this story go!)**

**2) School.**

**Please review! And I'm keeping count on what person they think Neko should be with. I just won't tell! ^.^**

* * *

"Neko?" Someone asked, jolting her out of her daze. She looked up at a worried Yuki. She tilted her head to look around him and saw an equally as worried Kyo and Shigure. "What're you doing here? I thought you went home?"

"I did… but we were moving, and I couldn't stand to leave… I feel welcome here! I feel like I actually belong somewhere for once!" Neko said, on the verge of tears. "I understand if you say no… but… could I move in?" She asked, looking at the three hopefully.

Yuki smiled sadly, Kyo looked out to the forest, and Shigure looked deep in thought. "Of course, Neko. I already told you you're like a sister to us. I wouldn't refuse you help."

Kyo looked back to Neko. "Yeah… you can stay… I wouldn't be able to refuse you, either." His cheeks turned pink a little.

Shigure smiled widely. "Of course, Neko!"

"Really? Thank you so much!" Neko said, crying happily.

"Alright, let's get you settled. I'll take it you'd like to take the guest room as your own room?" Shigure asked. Neko nodded, crying too much to speak. "Now, now. Come on, let's go get you settled."

Completely forgetting about the curse, Neko leaped up and hugged the three of them at once. There was a puff of orange, pink (I _think_ I got that right…), and (I'm taking a guess here) gray smoke. On top of Yuki's clothes was the familiar white rat. On Kyo's was the familiar orange cat. On Shigure's clothes was an unfamiliar black dog, wagging his tail happily.

"O-oops, s-sorry," Neko said, blushing and laughing through her tears. "I g-got a little t-too happy and f-forgot."

"It's quite alright, Neko. I can understand that," Shigure said. He picked up his clothes and padded into the house. "Come along."

Kyo picked up his clothes and followed Shigure without a word, but Yuki looked down at his clothes then back up at Neko.

She smiled and picked up Yuki in one hand and his clothes in another. "Thanks for letting me stay," She told him. She had finished her laughing and crying, but her cheeks still had a faint pink tint to them.

"It's alright. At least I won't be worrying about how you're parents are treating you."

She smiled and nodded before following the black dog and orange cat up the stairs and to the familiar guest room. She put down Yuki and his clothes and tossed her bag onto the bed.

There was an orange puff of smoke and Neko covered her eyes quickly. She heard two more pops, signaling all three of them were changed back. "Let me know when you're decent."

"Alright, you can look now," Shigure said. Neko uncovered her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you again for letting me stay. I promise to do all I can!" Neko said, bowing.

"There's no need to be thanking us. We should be thanking you. Just having you around brightens this house," Yuki said, smiling at her.

"Yeah… I like it when you're around… life isn't as boring…" Kyo said, looking away from her.

Neko smiled more. "Alright, so what do you guys want for dinner?" She asked, plopping down on the bed.

"Oh, well, actually… that's where we were when you came by. Normally we eat out, since Yuki can't cook, Kyo refuses to –"

"That's because it's so damn girly!"

"- and I'm a busy man," Shigure said, continuing when Kyo interrupted as if he had never spoken.

"Alright then, I guess I'll have to change that. From now on no more eating out!" Neko said determinedly. "Oh, and what do you guys like to eat for breakfast? I'm planning on making it tomorrow."

"Anything not burned," Shigure said sheepishly. When he saw the glare from Yuki he quickly added, "But your omelets are delicious. I think I'll like that."

"I'll have your omelet, too," Yuki said, recovering his friendly manner quickly.

"Yeah… I'll have that, too…" Kyo said, still not looking at her.

Neko nodded. "Alright, and Kyo, don't drink from the carton. It's disgusting and you'll end up getting us all sick."

His head snapped to glare at her. "Shaddup!"

Neko laughed. "Oh, yeah? Make me, _orange top_," She replied, using the nickname Uo gave him.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not?"

"They make such a cute couple," Shigure said. He cringed away from Yuki and Kyo's death glares. "Did I say that out loud?"

"YES!" Kyo and Yuki shouted together.

Neko stood in the background nervously, not sure whether she should get between them or not. She shrugged and walked past them, hearing Shigure's small pleading. "You got yourself into that, Shigure!" She shouted, laughing.

She went outside to walk around a little and let the boys – mainly Kyo and Yuki – have some fun. She walked to the back of the house, curious because she had never been there before. She walked into the forest, making sure to drag her feet so she had a trail to get back. She wandered around for a bit before finding a small little garden in a forest clearing.

Curiously and cautiously, she walked up to it and saw it was growing some food. She smiled and left it alone, not wanting to disturb the person's hard work. She walked back to the house to go make sure Shigure wasn't beaten up too badly. She thought about telling the guys, but decided against it. She respected the person's privacy.

"Hey, guys! I hope you didn't hurt Shigure too badly!" She shouted up the stairs when she opened the door. She closed it and headed upstairs. She walked to her room and was surprised when she did not find an unconscious Shigure on the floor. "Yuki! Kyo! Where's Shigure?" No response. "Guys?" Still nothing.

Getting slightly nervous, she left her room to go search the house for them. "Come on guys, where are you?" Remembering that day at school, Neko headed for the roof, hoping Kyo would be there.

When she got up to the roof, she felt relief flow through her when she saw Kyo lying on his back, watching the setting sun. "I never knew you were the type to watch sun sets. I thought it'd be 'too girly'" she said, copying what he had said about cooking earlier.

Neko smiled softly when he jumped up, startled. "Oh, well… I dunno if I'd call it that…"

"It's alright, I won't tell Shigure or Yuki. Speaking of those two, where are they?" She asked, looking around.

"They both went on a walk," Kyo replied, looking away and settling back down onto the roof. Neko smiled a little more and went to go sit by him. "Hey! What makes you think you can just barge in and get comfortable?" Kyo shouted, sitting up quickly.

"I want to watch the sunset. I haven't gotten to watch one in so long. Is there a problem with that?" Neko asked, turning to look at him.

He looked away and replied shyly, "No, that's fine. Sorry."

She smiled and turned back to the sunset. "They're beautiful. No wonder you come up here to watch them," She murmured, sneaking a look at Kyo, who was also watching the sun.

"Yeah. It's a chance for me to get away from away. Away from life. Away from that kuso nezumi."

"You can't get away forever, you know. Some day you'll have to face it. You'll have to face everything, Kyo," Neko replied, not looking at him when she said that. She watched the last few rays of the sun get hidden by the trees and the horizon. "Well, I'm going to go make myself some dinner. Don't stay out too long if it gets cold. I don't want to deal with taking care of you."

She stood up and went back downstairs to the kitchen. She looked through the cabinets for some rice, and finally found some. She made herself dinner quickly, then got ready for bed and fell asleep before Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo came back.

Neko didn't sleep too well. She kept tossing and turning and have nightmares, but each time she woke up she could never remember what it was about.

* * *

**How was this chapter? I hope it was alright....**

**Uhm, I'm also thinking of changing the name of the story... Anyone have any ideas? Maybe a new title will spark something in my head...**


	10. Sick

**Hey, guys! Again, delay... But since school is out I'll have more time for working on this (and getting over writers' block). I really enjoy reading your reviews! 3**

**I don't own anyone except for Neko.**

* * *

Neko woke up earlier than usual that morning and groaned, turning away from the clock that read 4 am. She rolled over the wrong way and fell off the bed. "Kuso! … Ow…" She moaned, holding her head where it had hit the nightstand. She got up, holding her head, and went over to the light switch to turn on the lights. She flipped the switch, and her plain room lit up. _I have really got to decorate this room._ She thought to herself. She got ready slowly, taking longer than usual because she had a whole hour more.

Before she headed downstairs to make the boys breakfast she looked at the clock. 5 am. She groaned and headed downstairs, thinking that she _should_ be just waking up if it hadn't been for all the nightmares she had last night.

Neko made omelets, like the guys had asked, making sure everything would taste great. It took her longer than usual, but again, she had longer to work. When Yuki came down Neko was just putting the glasses of milk on the table. "Good morning, Yuki!" Neko said as cheerfully as she could without sounding scary. _At least I hope it's been a good one for you._

"Oxymoron," He muttered.

"Hey! I am _not_ a moron!" Neko shouted, feeling insulted.

"No, not you. The comment. It's an oxymoron. Morning's aren't usually good, but yet you said it's good. It's like little big," Yuki sleepily explained.

"Oh, so I guess you don't like mornings, do you, Yuki?" Neko asked, feeling a lot better.

"Not at all."

"And here I thought you were a morning person. Oh well." She shrugged. "I'm gonna go wake up Kyo and Shigure. Their omelet's are going to get cold."

"Hang on, did you just change his name? Don't you call him Kyo-_san_?" Yuki asked, sounding a little surprised.

"Hmm… I guess I changed it without really noticing," Neko said, putting a finger to her jaw line and looking up, thinking about it. "Whatever, I guess that just means I've finally gotten used to that annoying orange furball," She said, smiling.

She went up the stairs, leaving Yuki to have his breakfast, to go wake up the other two. She knocked on Shigure's door – since it was closer. "Come on, Shigure! Wake up and get breakfast before it gets cold!"

Neko then went to Kyo's room and knocked on his door. "Come on, Kyo! Wakey, wakey! The omelets are going to get cold if you don't hurry up!"

She went downstairs after that to eat her own breakfast, which was already getting cold. When she was about halfway done Shigure came downstairs. "Oh, what a wonderful smelling breakfast, Neko!"

"Thank you, Shigure!" She replied, beaming. She looked at the clock on the wall and frowned. "Shigure, do you know if Kyo's up yet? Last time I made breakfast for you guys he was already down here before now." She remembered last night and stood up. "I'll be right back."

She went upstairs to Kyo's room and rapped on the door quickly. "Kyo?" She opened the door slightly and flipped the light switch on. There was Kyo, sleeping in his bed with beads of sweat on his forehead and looking pale. "Kyo?" Neko said softly, walking into his room. She shook his shoulder to wake him up, but he only rolled over onto his other side. She shook him more vigorously, hoping he wasn't sick.

"Huh? Oh, hey Neko…" He shivered, then pulled the sheet up closer to him.

"Kyo… when did you come inside? I told you to come inside if it got really cold. Now I have to deal with taking care of you," Neko said, trying to sound angry but failing. "It's a good thing today's Friday. You'll have the whole weekend to get better, right? Just stay in bed and try to sleep. I'll tell Shigure to take care of you, kay?"

He nodded, looking depressed and embarrassed. She assumed it was because he had gotten sick and was going to get taken care of. "I can take care of myself, you know. You don't have to bother with me."

"Nonsense! You're sick, and you're like my brother now! I am _going_ to take care of you whether you like it or not. Now go back to sleep," Neko said, turning off his light and shutting his door.

"Shigure!" Neko called, coming down the stairs. "I need you to warm up Kyo's omelet if he gets hungry and check up on him every now and then. He was being a baka last night and got sick."

"Sure!" Shigure replied, his eyes lighting up.

"And don't do anything weird to him, okay?"

"Oh, alright…" Shigure said, sounding as if I had just sentenced him to life in prison.

Neko finished her breakfast quickly, then she and Yuki left for school. "So, that baka neko finally got sick, did he? I was wondering when he would. He does that every night."

"What? He does?" Neko asked Yuki, surprised at his comment.

"Yes, he does. I suppose he does get sick, too, but doesn't tell us." _'I can take care of myself.' That's why he said that!_ Neko said, understanding why he told her not to bother with him. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason!" Neko said hurriedly. "Let's just get to school, okay?" She asked, smiling at him.

They walked in silence until they got to school, where Uo and Hana waved to them in greeting. Uo was really the one waving; Hana just smiled a greeting.

"Yo, Neko! Yuki-san!" Uo said, grinning.

"You can call me Yuki, if you want."

"Okay. Hello, Neko, Yuki," Hana said, smiling. "Where's Kyo-san?"

"He's sick," Neko said, acting as if she didn't really care much. "So, what's the report for this morning?" She asked, trying to get the topic off of Kyo's being sick.

"Uo's still nervous about the test, Yuki still has that darkness around his heart, and Neko's worried about Kyo-san," Hana said easily.

"And you, Hana?" Neko asked, hoping no-one else had heard the end of Hana's report.

"Don't try changing the subject, Neko. What's up with you being worried about orange top?" Uo asked, grinning like Cheshire and leaning in close to hear her reply.

"How do you even know I'm worried about Kyo? I could be worried about the test, you know."

"You failed considerably when you tried sounding as if you didn't care Kyo was sick or not. I could tell you did care," Hana replied smoothly, making Neko blush.

She sighed in relief at getting out of having to continue the subject when the school bell rang. "Gotta get to class, bye!" She said, bolting off to class.

"Wrong way, Neko!" Yuki shouted after her, smiling. She turned around and sped off in the right direction, her face even more red. Yuki chuckled softly and followed, but at a walking pace. "See you two after school."

* * *

**So... how was that chapter...? Please review! ^,^**


	11. Leek Soup

**YAY! I got another chapter uploaded so soon after the last one! ^,^ I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**I don't own anyone other than Neko.**

* * *

Neko sat down at a bench in the courtyard they were at yesterday, hoping they had forgotten about what they were talking about that morning. Sadly, Uo didn't forget. "So, why're you so worried about orange top? I sure he can take care of himself," She said, sitting down next to Neko on the stone bench.

"He's sick, and he's like a brother to me, I guess… I dunno… maybe I just have a big heart or something," Neko said, trying to get out of the uncomfortable conversation.

"How is he like a brother to you? It's barely been a week since you started coming here, so you couldn't have known him for long. I think it's something else," Hana said, her voice coming from behind Neko. She jumped and turned to look at Hana, her heart pounding in her chest.

"No! I care about him _and_ Yuki, a lot! I've never had any siblings before, and they're like the brothers I've never had! You guys are like the sisters I've never had!" Neko said frantically.

"Aw, how sweet!" Uo said, grinning. "Come here," She said, opening her arms. Neko grinned and gave her a hug. Hana joined in to the group hug.

"We promise to help you get through anything, Neko," Uo said. Hana nodded in agreement, making Neko smile. They pulled apart, and Uo looked around. "So, where's Yuki?"

"I'm right here," Yuki said, walking into the little courtyard.

"Hey, Yuki! We were just talking about you!" Uo said, still grinning.

"Oh, really? I certainly hope it was something good," Yuki replied, smiling.

"Aw, come on. Do you really think we'd speak badly of you?" Uo said, pretending to sound hurt.

"No, but you never know, right?" He said, smiling more.

"So what took you so long? There's no way you could've gotten in trouble," Neko said, cocking her head to the side.

"I was talking to the Student Council president. He wants me to take his spot next year since he's a third year," Yuki said, sounding a bit upset.

"But that's a good thing! Why do you sound so upset about that?" Neko said, shocked.

"Hey, good for you!" Uo said, clapping him hard on the back, making him bend over.

"Yes, good for you," Hana said quietly.

"I'd _love_ to hear the details, but I really should be getting home. I was thinking of making some soup for Kyo and bring it over. I'll see you three on Monday!" Neko said, smiling and waving. _I hope Shigure hasn't done anything to Kyo…_ Neko thought hurrying away.

"Huh, she really does think of him as a brother," Uo said just before Neko was out of ear shot. She blushed, hurrying more to the Sohmas' – no, _their_ – house in the forest.

"Shigure! How's Kyo doing?" Neko called upstairs as soon as she opened the door.

"He's doing just fine, Neko!" He called back a little nervously, making Neko suspicious and worried. She flung her bag onto a nearby chair in the living room and ran upstairs, heading for Kyo's room.

"Everything doesn't _sound_ fine, Shigure!" She replied, opening the door to Kyo's room. The window was open, the bed was messy, Shigure was kneeling by the bed looking nervous, and… _there was no Kyo_! "Where's Kyo?" She shouted.

"I think he ran…" Neko didn't hear the rest. She was running to the roof, hoping he was up there or she would at least be able to find him. She sighed in relief, seeing Kyo sleeping peacefully on the roof. She walked over to him and put her hand to his forehead, pulling it quickly at how hot he was.

She went back downstairs, creeping past Shigure so he wouldn't ask any questions. _I'll tell him after I ask Kyo if it's fine. Shigure was probably being a real bother so he left for the roof._ When she got to the kitchen she started to cook soup. She didn't know what he had, so she decided to not bother with waking him up and made him leek soup, just in case.

After it was done she snuck past Shigure again – who was now sleeping in the same position he had been in before – and went up to the roof. She sat down next to Kyo's sleeping form and shook his arm gently. "Kyo… wake up… I've made some soup to help," She whispered.

She sighed in defeat when he wouldn't wake up, not knowing what to do now. She put the soup bowl on a flatter part of the roof and laid down next to him, staring up at the sky and watching the clouds go by. _This is so peaceful and calming. No wonder he fell asleep last night and today._ She thought, looking at him.

As if her watching him woke him up, Kyo's eyes opened and he sat up, shaking his head. "Uhg, what's that stench? Is it… leeks?" He asked, gagging.

"Yeah, it's leeks. Leek soup for you. Seeing as you're really sick. Leek soup's supposed to help the most. Take it," She said, grabbing the bowl and pushing it at him. He cringed away. "Take. It," Neko said again. "If you can't stand them, just plug your nose and eat it."

"No way in hell are you getting me to eat that crap!" Kyo shouted, springing up. Neko jumped up too and grabbed his arm so he couldn't get away.

"Yes way in hall you're going to eat this crap!" Neko shouted back. She grabbed his nose, plugging it, and since he had to open his mouth to breathe she poured some of the soup into his mouth, making him swallow it. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" She asked after all the soup was down his throat. She let go of his nose and he started to gag again.

"I can still taste that damn crap! Why the hell did you make me eat it?" He shouted at her, furious.

"Because you're sick and it'll help you!" Neko screamed back, turning and going back downstairs. "Kyo's fine, he's just up on the roof and pissed," Neko called to Shigure, who was sitting up straight in surprise. She went downstairs and saw a stunned Yuki at the door. "I made Kyo eat leek soup so he could get better. He's pretty upset about it," She told him, continuing into the kitchen to clean the bowl.

After she did that she grabbed her bag and went up to her new room to work on homework and hopefully forget what happened on the roof. But instead of doing homework, she fell asleep on her bed fully clothed, bag next to her, lights on. She was completely wiped from that day.

**Please let me know if you have any ideas! Writers' block has come back... and I'd like to make the story more fun with ideas! Ya, and sorry this chapter was so short...**

**Please review!**


	12. Saturday

**Hello again! ^.^ Here's the next chappy!**

**I do not own anyone but Neko.**

* * *

Neko woke up suddenly to the sound of soft tapping on her door. "Come in, Yuki," She said groggily.

The door opened and Yuki's familiar gray-silver head looked in at her. "How did you know it was me?" He asked, walking in and shutting the door.

"Shigure wouldn't have knocked, Kyo would have banged the door down, and you would knock quietly. I can tell by your personalities, I guess," She replied, sitting up. "So, what's up?"

"I came to check on you. You seemed pretty upset yesterday so I got worried." He smiled at her with his usual soft smile. Neko patted the bed next to her. Yuki sat down next to her. "So what happened up there?"

"Kyo was asleep so I made him some leek soup since he was sick. I had no idea he didn't like leeks. I've only known you guys for less than a week! I'm still trying to get used to a new school and now a new home," Neko said, trying not to cry.

"It's alright, Neko. I understand that. I'm sure Kyo was just agitated because he didn't know how to thank you. He's not used to kindness. Just give him some time to get used to that." He smiled at her, making Neko smile back.

"Thanks, Yuki. You're really sweet, you know that?" She asked, making him blush. She looked over to the clock and saw it was almost lunch. "What did you guys have for breakfast?" Neko asked him, tilting her head to the side.

Yuki chuckled softly. "We usually sleep past breakfast on weekends."

"Oh, okay. Good. I'd hate myself if you guys had to have take-out for breakfast," She said, sighing in relief. "So, what do you want for lunch?"

"Hmm… I don't really know. Whatever you're good at making."

She smiled and nodded, standing up. "Alright, so out of my room. Let me get ready before I go and get lunch made. Could you ask the others what they want, too?" He nodded and left, leaving Neko to get ready.

*sheep**ox**rat**tiger**rabbit**dragon**snake**horse**monkey**rooster**dog**boar**cat**god*

After lunch – which Kyo had not attended – everyone set to do their own thing. Yuki went out for a walk through the woods, Shigure went to his office, Kyo was still hiding somewhere, and Neko went out to buy some food because they were beginning to run low. On the way out the door she bumped into someone tall with black hair covering his left eye. He gave off an ominous feeling, making Neko shiver a little. His face was expressionless and his eyes were cold.

"Uh, Shigure?" Neko shouted over her shoulder and up the stairs. "Uhm… could you come down here?"

She heard a door shut and feet coming downstairs. "Hatori! What are you doing here?" Shigure asked, grinning widely.

"It's time for Yuki's check-up. Where is he?" The man called Hatori asked, looking past Shigure. His gaze rested on Neko, making her stiffen. "Who's this? I don't believe she is a Sohma," He said coldly.

"Oh! This is Neko. She's staying with us."

"Does Akito know?"

"Eh… heh… about that…" Shigure said nervously.

"He doesn't know, does he?"

"Not really…"

"You understand that I will have to tell him, don't you?" Hatori asked, his voice getting colder.

"Well, yes, but I was hoping I would get to go, but you see, my editor will be coming soon…"

"Don't use her as an excuse. I know you finished everything so you can play pranks on her." _He sounds like Shigure's mom…_

"Are you also a part of the zodiac?" Neko asked suddenly, surprising even herself. _I guess I got a little too curious…_

"So she also knows of the curse? Yes, I am part of the zodiac. How much do you know?" Hatori asked, turning to look back at Neko.

"Uhm… Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure can't be hugged by girls… Yuki's the rat… Kyo's the cat… and Shigure's the dog… Is that what you meant?" She asked, looking up at him.

He smiled a little, surprising Neko even more. "Yes, that's what I meant. And you haven't told anyone about this?"

She shook her head quickly. "Of course not! It's their secret, and I just found out on accident. I've never even _thought_ about telling anyone!" Neko said honestly.

"Good, but if Akito says the word…" His smile faded and he looked over at Shigure, who nodded solemnly. "Ok then, since Yuki isn't here, tell him to come by the main house for a check-up."

"I will," Neko said, smiling. He walked out without looking back, got into his black car, and left. "Well, that was… intimidating. Is he always like that?" She asked, turning to Shigure.

"Yes, ever since… actually, Hatori has always been the solemn one," Shigure replied, chuckling.

"Huh. Well, I'm going to go buy some groceries. We're running low. Bye!" Neko waved a little before heading out the door. _I hope Kyo's alright. He's probably starving. He didn't have breakfast _or_ lunch… And he's still sick, too…_ She found herself worrying about him the whole way to the store. She opened the shop door and walked in, looking around the familiar place. She usually was the one to buy food for her parents, so she knew what to get, what was a good deal, etc. She headed to the dairy section first because they were really low on milk.

She saw Kyo looking through a glass door at some milk and giggled. "Hey there, does kitty want some milk?" Neko asked, grinning and walking over to him.

He jumped and spun around, his surprised face quickly turning to embarrassment then anger. "Jeez, relax. I was just teasing you," She said, laughing. He turned red, but she didn't know if it was embarrassment, anger, or both.

"Shut-up," He muttered, looking down. Neko smiled and grabbed a basket. She took two cartons of milk. "I came here to get some food. We're low."

"I know. And you're sick. So you should be at home resting." Neko put the basket down and put her hand on Kyo's forehead. "Hmm… you're still a little warm. Go home and rest. Or else you'll have to have some more leek soup." At this Kyo's face turned a faint shade of green and he left rather quickly, Neko smiling a little.

She continued shopping for food, thinking about what she should make for dinner. _Maybe I should make a fish dish… But which one?_ Neko passed by the fish section and looked at all the fish, deciding to buy some Mackerel.

*sheep**ox**rat**tiger**rabbit**dragon**snake**horse**monkey**rooster**dog**boar**cat**god*

Back at home in the kitchen, Neko was making Sabano Misoni (check out this site if you don't know what that is: http:/ japanesefood .). _I hope this helps Kyo get better…_

"SHIGURE!" Shouted someone. Neko jumped, surprised by the _female_ voice's screech. She washed her hands and went upstairs to see what was going on. Shigure was tied to his chair, with only his right hand free (he is a righty, right?). "You're already late!" Shouted a girl with short brown hair.

"Can I guess you're Shigure's editor?" Neko asked her politely, hoping this issue wouldn't take too long.

She looked at Neko, stunned. "Yes, how do you know?"

"Not telling," Neko replied, smiling. "Shigure, give her your writing so she can leave without having any permanent damage done to her.

"Here, Mit-chan…" Shigure said, handing her a packet of paper.

"Shi-shigure!" Mit (is that how you spell it?) said, close to tears. Neko left while she could to finish dinner.

*sheep**ox**rat**tiger**rabbit**dragon**snake**horse**monkey**rooster**dog**boar**cat**god*

After dinner – which everyone had attended – Kyo slipped away before Neko could check his temperature. She cleaned the plates and put everything away before climbing up to the roof, where Kyo was laying with his hands behind his head.

"Hey. You certainly like stargazing, don't you?" Neko asked, laying down next to him, grinning when he jumped up. "Re_lax_, Kyo. It's just me."

"Don't do that!" He said, his cheeks turning a little pink.

"Aw, and why shouldn't I? Does it scare kitty?" She asked, grinning.

"No!" Kyo replied, turning redder. He sat down and Neko pulled herself into a sitting position. She reached and put her hand on Kyo's forehead. "Would ya _quit_ that?" He said, pulling away from her with his face redder.

"Chill out. And you're temperature's back to normal. Shocking, seeing as you haven't done much _resting_. I'm going, so you can get back to stargazing." Neko smiled and gave a little wave to the blushing Kyo before going back to the house.

"Ah, Neko! I've been looking for you," Yuki said, coming out of his room. "I want to show you something tomorrow."

"Alright! But I don't think you'll be able to… Someone named Shigure came over today and said it was time for your check-up and he needs you to go to the main house for it since you weren't here when he came by."

"No."

"No? What do you mean, no?" Neko asked, tilting her head to the side. "He's obviously your doctor, and if you need a check-up…"

"I said no. I ran away from the main house, why would I go back?" Yuki replied. He turned around and went back into his room.

"Okay…" Neko said, feeling a little confused. She shook it off and went to her room to get ready to go to sleep.

Laying in her bed after getting ready, she couldn't sleep, so she just thought of what she had learned about the boys today.

_Shigure has an editor name Mit-chan, and he likes to play jokes on her._

_Hatori is the Sohmas' family doctor._

_Yuki needs to have a check-up often…_

_Kyo… what did I learn about Kyo…?_

She never got to thinking about what she learned about him, because at that moment she slipped into sleep.

* * *

**YAY! I got another chapter in! Now to start the next one... Please review!**


	13. Hana's House Pt 1

****

**Hey! Sorry I was gone for so long! I had Girl Scout camp, a sleepover, cleaning my room (takes all day with mine XD) and major writers' block! I never knew it got harder to come up with ideas! XP**

**Anyway, here's the nexy chappy! Please enjoy! ^.^**

**BTW, I still only own Neko.**

* * *

Neko woke up one morning a couple days after Hatori's visit - eventually Neko had gotten Yuki to go for his check-up, she didn't understand why he didn't want to go - sweating and gasping for breath. _I must've had a bad dream, but about what...? Why can't I ever remember?_ She pulled herself into a sitting position. She sighed and put her head in her hands and closed her eyes, hoping that would make it easier to remember the nightmare. _Dang it, why can't I ever remember?_ She sighed again and brought her head back up. _I'll try again next time. I can tell it's the same thing every time, but I can never tell what it is._ "Come on, get out of bed, Neko. You've got school today, and sitting on your bed wondering what a stupid nightmare was isn't going to get you anywhere," She muttered to herself.

**She pulled herself out of bed and stumbled around, getting ready for Wednesday. A couple minutes later she was running downstairs to make breakfast, now running a few minutes off track becuase of the nightmare. "I hate Wednesdays," She muttered to herself, making toast and bacon. "And we're out of ehhs, too..." After she had four plates of toast and bacon with four cups of orange juice she headed upstairs, knocking on the guys' three doors to wake them up.**

Right when Neko was sitting down to start eating Kyo came in, looking half asleep. "Jeez, Kyo! Didn't you brush your hair? It's all over the place!" Neko commented, trying hard to not laugh. _Leave it to Kyo to make me laugh so early._

"Shut up, I'm too tired to care right now," He muttered, sitting down next to Neko. "Where's the milk?"

"You drank the rest of it yesterday, remember?"

"Oh, yeah... Why didn't you buy more milk?"

She smacked the back of his head. "Baka! You drank the last of it! Besides, it was past midnight!"

"What's going on down here?" Yuki asked, walking down the stairs, fully dressed with hair brushed and awake. "Having a little argument?"

"No, I'm just reminding Kyo about what happened to the milk," Neko replied as if she hadn't smacked Kyo. She took a bite out of her bacon. "Now hurry up and eat, we're running lare."

Shigure came downstairs when the trio was almost down eating, looking like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all. He was kind of like a zombie. The trio finished their breakfast - Kyo still half asleep - and left after Neko finally got Kyo to brush his hair.

"Yo, Neko! What's up?" Uo asked, grinning, when they arrived at the school grounds.

"Norhing really, where's Hana?" Neko replied, looking around for her psychic friend.

"Ah, she's sick. I was planning on skipping school to stay with her, but I figured you'd get lonely and do insane with no one to talk to but orange top. And if you tried talking to Yuki those fan girl freaks would be all over you. Wanna come over to her place with me after school?"

Neko looked back at Kyo, who had finally fully woken up and was looking pissed. Then she looked for Yuki, who had walked off when they got there, and found him sitting alone at a bench with the fan girls hiding in the nearby bushes. "Sure!" Neko replied, smiling happily.

"Great! Oh, right, I gotta warn you -" The bell rang while she said her warning, so Neko couldn't hear.

"I'll meet you at the gate after school, tell me then!" Neko said, running to class.

*sheep**ox**rat**tiger**rabbit**dragon**snake**horse**monkey**rooster**dog**boar**cat**god*

When the last bell rang, Neko got up and walked over to Yuki. "Hey, I'm going over to a friends' place. Could you get Kyo to go out and get some milk and eggs? Since he is the reason we're out." _I may as well get him to do the shopping for me since he's already buying stuff._ "And tell him to also get whatever else we need for the house."

"Of course, Neko," Yuki replied, smiling slightly. She assumed he would enjoy getting Kyo to go shopping.

"Alright, well, I gotta go before any of the freaky fan girls see. See you later!" She said, waving. Neko practically sprinted to the front gate and was surprised to find Uo already there. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"I told the teach I had to go to the bathroom about five minutes before the bell rang. Remember?"

"No, I was asleep," Neko replied, turning a little red.

Uo laughed. "Well, let's go to Hana's house. I'm sure she'll love to have you over. And I'm sure Megumi'll like you, too."

"Megumi?"

"It's Hana's little brother. Come on, hurry up! I wanna get there before she starts to wonder if we forgot about her!"

"As if you would do that!" Neko said, laughing.

"I know, but this is Hana. Who knows what goes on it her head?" Uo said, teasing Hana in a nice way.

*sheep**ox**rat**tiger**rabbit**dragon**snake**horse**monkey**rooster**dog**boar**cat**god*

Uo knocked on the door. "Hey, Megumi! It's Uo! And I broght alone Neko!"

The plain house's door opened a bit, and a boy that looked like a smaller and male version of Hana peeked through the crack. "Come on in." He opened it all the way to let the two inside. "It's nice to meet you, Neko-san," He said in the plain monotone that his older sister had. "Hana always speaks of you," He added, bowing slightly.

"Thank you, Megumi-san, but you can just call me Neko," She replied, bowing a little, too.

"Okay, Neko. You can just call me Megumi."

"Alright, cool! How's Hana doing?"

She just has a small fever, she'll be alright tomorrow," Megumi said, leading them up a flight of stairs to Hana's room. "Hana, Uo and Neko are here," Megumi said to a closed door. He opened the door, showing the two friends a Hana laying in bed.

"Uo! Neko! You guys came to see me!" Hana said, a little bit of happiness showing in her words, a small smile forming on her mouth.

"Of course! Do you think we'd leave you on your own to get better?" Uo replied, grinning. "And Neko was worried so she came alone, too."

"Hey," Neko said, waving a bit and smiling. "If I knew you were sick I would've made somehting for you. Sorry."

"It's fine, I'm just glad you came to visit me," She replied, smiling.

"Uhm, sorry if I'm intruding into something, but is Megumi... you know...?"

"Nah, he's not psychic, but he can curse people. Didn't you hear me this morning?" Uo said, a bit surprised.

"No... the bell rang while you were saying it."

"Don't worry, Neko. Megumi likes you, he won't curse you," Hana said, smiling.

"Alright, that's good," She said, relief flooding into her voice. Uo grinned at her. "It's good to know you're not seriously sick."

"It's just a small fever, didn't Megumi say?" Hana said, looking out the door to her quiet brother. "You can came in, you're not banned from here just becuase my friends are here."

"Thank you" He walked in and sat down on the flood, his back against her closet.

Neko's cell phone started vibrating, so she stepped out of the room so she wouldn't disturb Hana, Uo, or Megumi. _Of all times, you bakas chose to call me now?_

"What is it, Stephany?" Neko asked, her voice thick with hate. "I'm still alive and I'm still staying here."

"No, your father wanted me to call to ask you somehting important," Neko's mother replied, actually sounding needy for once. It made Neko curious and suspicious at the same time.

"Sure, what is it?"

"We left a favorite vase of your fathers at the old house. He loves that vase and was wondering if you could get it back for us."

_Oh, of course it's a vase!_ "Let me get this straight. You're asking your _only daughter_ to _break in_ to a house for sale and _steal_ a vase that is also _for sale_ all because Jake was stupid enough to leave his most precious vase?" No."

"WHY NOT?" She shrieked, making Neko cringe and pull the phone away from her ear. Neko went down the stairs, hoping no one had just heard that.

"Why should I? And I'm kind of busy, so I'll hang up now."

"YOU WILL DO NO SU-"

"Too late." she snapped the phone shut, sighing in relief. She headed back upstairs to Hana's room.

"Who was that?" Uo asked, her eyes wide and surprised. Hana and Megumi just looked at Neko, a bit of curiousity and surprise showing in the eyes. _I guess they heard... What now?_

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA! XD Leave it to Stephany and Jake to mess up something like that. XD**

**I'm actually wonder what she'll do. XD**

**Please review! ^.^**


	14. ANNOUNCEMENT, NOT CHAPTER!

If you're reading this, thank you for still keeping track of my horrid story! And I know it's been so long since I last updated… but I need to ask you guys something.

I'm planning on deleting this story (DON'T STOP READING JUST YET!) and re-doing it. Changing some names, maybe some of the smaller details, but overall, I'm hoping for it to be similar to the current Frenemies. And I'll be sure to keep the title, because I've kind of fallen in love with it. XD

PLEASE SEND IN WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS PLAN!

Sometime next week I'm going to decide what to do. If I get comments (or poll results) I'll tally those and choose whichever choice got the most people.

If I _don't_ get _any_ responses, I'm going to go ahead with the plan. Because I honestly want to just trash the current one… It makes me feel so horrible! .

Oh, and I'm also on Teen Ink. My username is Writing-Otaku, and I'm planning on posting an original story on there. It'll be called FAERIES. And it _will_ become a Best-Seller as soon as I have enough confidence to submit it to a publisher…


	15. IMPORTANT

Okay, another announcement, I know. But this one is IMPORTANT. Well, the other one was, too, but this one even more so.

I am re-doing this story. I MAY delete it eventually, but for now, I'll leave it up.

Thanks to all of you who've followed me this long~


End file.
